


A Roommate, An Angel, and A Cat

by rinthegreat



Series: Eternal Verse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Roommates, Study Buddies, and some implied DaiSou brotp, basically Iwaizumi Oikawa Kuroo and Daichi all go to the same university as Sousuke and Rin, college headcanons, some implied past DaiSuga drama, takes place in the Eternally universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing worse than rooming with Oikawa is the way Kuroo flirts with him when he's trying to study.</p><p>Or: it's gonna be a long year for Daichi and it's only just begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Roommate, An Angel, and A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. This is plotless but no porn. Title subject to change. I have so many headcanons for these guys post-high school I decided to toss them all into the Eternal verse. (Mostly because I brotp Daichi and Sousuke so hard) Can't say I'm totally pleased with it but...I can't say that about many things I post, so why change now? lol.

            Rooming with Oikawa is the universe’s way of getting back at him for Karasuno beating Aoba Josei the year prior, Daichi just knows it.

            Within minutes of them moving into the room, Oikawa had already managed to mess up everything Daichi had worked so hard to organize, switch their dressers twice, and come up with a stupid nickname.

            “Sawa-chan,” Oikawa had whined when Daichi pointed out – again – that he was putting his box on the wrong desk.  “You worry about things too much.  Just let it happen~.”

            Daichi still remembers that as being the first eye twitch.  The precursor to his now chronic problem.  “Sawa-chan?”  He’d asked then, not sure if he’d been more offended by the ‘chan’ or the unnecessary shortening of his last name.

            “Yes~,” Oikawa had grinned, as if knowing exactly what Daichi was thinking.  He probably did; the guy’s either a devil or freakishly perceptive.  Both, most likely.  “Get it?  Because you’re so _sour_.”  He’d spoken the last word in English, making Daichi’s eye twitch again.

            Before he could decide if it was worth it to be kicked out of school for murder before the first day, there had been a merciful knock.  Daichi was almost certain the dean could read his mind from so far away and was either here cheering him on or kicking him out already, but standing in the hallway was just Iwaizumi – why wasn’t _he_ rooming with Oikawa? – and Kuroo.  He hadn’t known either were planning to attend the same college.  Actually, he hadn’t known about Oikawa either until the setter was encroaching on his space.  Iwaizumi didn’t surprise him; he and Oikawa were from the same team after all.

            Kuroo was the surprise.

            One look at Daichi’s face was all it took for Iwaizumi to figure out what was going on.  “Oi, Shitty-kawa.  Are you already torturing Sawamura?”  Godsend.  He was probably an angel.

            “So mean, Iwa-chan!”  Oikawa complained, throwing a fit of some kind.  Daichi needed some air.  Bad.  “Ow!  Owowow!” 

            Iwaizumi was dragging Oikawa along by the air.  He gave Daichi a short bow.  “Sorry for this idiot.  I’ll bring him back later.”

            The two of them had disappeared down the hall, Oikawa’s shouts fading to silence.

            Kuroo chuckled, still standing in the hall.  “You’ve got your work cut out for you this year, Sawamura.”

            Daichi sighed and shook his head.  “He’s lucky I had to deal with Asahi for three years.  I have a high tolerance for ridiculousness.”  Though, he had to admit this was a whole new brand of crazy.  Oikawa was…something else.  That was for sure.  He’d made his way over to the desks, determined to sort them out before Oikawa got back.  “Here, help me with this…”

            There’s a tapping on his head, drawing Daichi back to the present.  “Daichi.”  He lifts his head up from his textbook, blinking the sleep out of them.  Ah.  He’d been dreaming.  “Daichi.”  The tapping happens again until he waves the hand away.

            “Yeah, I’m here.”  He sits up with a yawn.  He and Kuroo are sitting in the dorm room he’d been dreaming about.  There’s a mess of clothes in the corner – Oikawa’s – that he’s learned to ignore in the weeks since school started.  He and Kuroo are sitting on the floor, doing homework together while Yamazaki’s at swim practice.  The idea had been that they were less likely to fall asleep on the floor.  Apparently that wasn’t true.

            Pulling an all-nighter had clearly been a bad idea.  Practice that morning was hell.  At this point, he’s just lucky ‘afternoon practice’ is cross training or rest.  Damn does he want that rest.

            “Go to bed if you’re so tired.”  Kuroo doesn’t even bother looking up from his own work, even having the gall to look bored.

            Daichi shakes his head and rolls out his shoulders, determined to see the day through.  “No.  I need to study.”  Yamazaki’s kicking his ass in their sports’ medicine class, though he clearly worships the textbook like it’s some kind of bible.  That’s not what’s driving him though; college just has a lot more work than high school did.  Forgetting about the paper was a mistake he doesn’t plan to repeat.

            Kuroo yawns.  Traitor.  “Take a nap.  I’ll wake you up in an hour.”

            “If I go to sleep I’m kicking you out,” Daichi warns him.

            “I’m not going to leave you here defenseless.”

            He glares.  “That’s not what I mean.  Besides, don’t you have a dorm to get back to?”

            Kuroo leans back, work abandoned at this point.  “Nah.  Iwaizumi and Oikawa aren’t as subtle as they think they are, and I don’t like kicking them out when they’re doing things.”

            Daichi can’t say he’s surprised.  He’d wondered if the two Aoba Josei graduates were dating, but he’d never asked.  Oikawa would probably just say something like ‘ _oh are you jealous, Sawa-chan~?  You know I always have room in my heart for you too~._ ’  And isn’t it sad that he can imagine it so accurately?  Even a month’s too long to live with Oikawa.  “I’m sure Iwaizumi would be ok with that,” he reasons.  Iwaizumi is definitely the more mature of the two.

            Kuroo raises his eyebrows at Daichi, smirking a little.  “You’ve clearly not been around them together enough.  Oikawa _encourages_ him.”  He doesn’t need to clarify what he means.  Just the tone is enough for Daichi’s cheeks to burn.  Something that apparently Kuroo notices.  “Oho.  Did I embarrass the great Sawamura Daichi?”  His voice is more dangerous than Oikawa’s when the setter gloats.  Daichi swallows dryly, reminding himself that just because Kuroo’s ok with Oikawa and Iwaizumi being gay doesn’t mean he wants those same feelings directed at himself and _stop it Daichi seriously you’re better than this_.

            “I’m not talking about this with you.”  He answers finally, voice found.

            That doesn’t discourage Kuroo.  “But you’ll talk about it with Yamazaki?  While you’re at it, why don’t you ask about that special someone he keeps locked in his –“

            “Are you going to study or gossip?”  Daichi grumbles, sleep successfully forgotten.  He pulls his chemistry book towards him wondering, not for the first time, why the hell he has to take 3 semesters worth of chemistry when his focus is on helping people heal from sports related injuries.

            Kuroo doesn’t answer, but Daichi can practically feel the smirk grow on his lips.  The way Kuroo smiles is slow and feral, a cat ready to strike.  Nekoma was too accurate a high school.  Daichi fiddles with his pencil, trying to make sense of the words in front of him.  Too often he feels like a bird trapped between Kuroo’s claws.

            Now he can’t think.

            “How about you help me with this like you promised,” Daichi grumbles.

            Kuroo inches closer that smirk still present on his lips.  The closer he gets, the more Daichi’s cheeks burn, like some kind of sick linear relationship.  “Oho?  You didn’t just invite me in using _chemistry_ as a ruse?”

            A thousand answers pop into Daichi’s head all at once, chasing each other down, but when Kuroo moves his shirt slides up, granting Daichi a peek at skin, and they all disappear.

            “Cat got your tongue?”  Kuroo slides in when Daichi doesn’t answer immediately, close enough that he can feel the heat radiating off the blocker.  And oh that statement opens a whole new wave of images that Daichi _really_ shouldn’t be encouraging, but Kuroo isn’t backing down.  Like some solo game of gay chicken, he seems to actually be following through with his flirting for once, chest now leaning against Daichi’s shoulder, and would it really be bad if he followed through this once?  Blame it on being tired and delirious from his all-nighter?  It wouldn’t even be that much of a lie –

            Bzzz.

            They blink, faces too close for Daichi’s personal health.

            Bzz.

            Kuroo frowns and digs in his pocket, pulling out the offending cell phone.  It’s lit up, but Daichi can’t quite read the name.  Someone important, though, because moments later Kuroo is answering the call, scooting away from Daichi.

            “Bokuto?  Didn’t I tell you to stop calling me every time Ushijima beats you out in practice?”  He stands up, mouthing _be right back_ to Daichi, before disappearing out of the room.  “No, I won’t talk to Akashi, I told you I’m staying out of that…” is the last he hears before the door closes behind the other.

            Daichi heaves out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.  Maybe he should take a nap.  Or even throw in the towel for the night.  He’s clearly not making intelligent decisions.  He lets his head fall to the table, suppressing a groan against his homework.  He wishes he _were_ close enough to Yamazaki to talk about this.  Now that he’s in college, he doesn’t have anyone.  He misses Suga.

            The thoughts of the other are enough to temporarily clear his head, push his self-control back into place.  He and Suga have barely talked since they graduated.  Mostly because Daichi hasn’t reached out.  Suga had tried a few times but…

            Things between them are still complicated, and Daichi’s feelings aren’t sorted yet.  Calling him is out of the question, certainly.  Especially calling him about this.

            He pulls his homework back towards himself, frowning over the next question.  He really does need Kuroo’s help.  The symbols on the page look more like an alien language than a class he’s been studying for over a month.  Damn guy is a chemistry genius.

            Speak of the devil, and he shall appear, or so they say.  Kuroo opens the door without knocking, shaking his head as he sits down.  “That damn owl.  I still don’t get why he went to the same school as Ushijima if all he wants is to beat him in a match.”  He blinks when Daichi doesn’t respond.  “You ok?”

            Daichi mentally shakes himself.  He’d been staring without realizing it.  He really was tired.  “I think I will take a nap.  Don’t let me sleep more than 45 minutes; I really need to finish this.”  He uses his captain tone on the last part, earning a mocking salute.

            “Yes sir.  45 minutes, no more no less.”

            Daichi shoots him a glare, but his heart really isn’t in it.  So instead, he lies back on the floor.  It’s not overly comfortable, but it’ll do for now.  Besides, if it were comfortable, he might not be willing to wake up once the time had passed.

            He drifts off faster than he’d expected, but he swears he hears Kuroo just before he falls asleep.  “Sleep well, Dai.”  Ridiculous.  Kuroo never calls him that.

**Author's Note:**

> No, you're not expected to understand what happened between Daichi and Suga.


End file.
